<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Writer et la Legion of the Black by Wild_Writer_CC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709155">The Writer et la Legion of the Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC'>Wild_Writer_CC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Veil Brides, Legion of the Black - Black Veil Brides (Music Video), Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones - Black Veil Brides (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andy is the Prophet, Ashley is the Deviant, CC is the Destroyer, Gen, Jinxx is the Mystic, Legion of the Black - Freeform, Wild Ones, jake is the Mourner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer est une jeune fille pouvant de moins en moins supporter la rudesse de l'existence dans la société de FEAR. La seule chose qui lui permet de tenir est l'écriture. Mais n'est -ce pas aussi ce qui va la guider vers les Wild Ones?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note:<br/>Les différentes parties ne seront pas vraiment des chapitres, puisqu'elles seront posté au fur et à mesure de l'écriture. Cependant elles seront remaniée une fois que le récit sera complet. N'hésiter pas à suivre cette histoire pour être averti(e) de la parution de nouvelles partie! <br/>Bonne lecture! </p>
<p>Wild Writer CC :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Assise dans sa salle de classe, elle n’écoutait pas ce que le professeur disait. Elle regardait par la fenêtre le monde terne qui s’offrait à ses yeux. Elle n’y trouvait aucune poésie, poésie qui avait disparue en même temps que la liberté d’expression bien avant sa naissance. Elle ne parvenait à trouver de trace de ce qu’avait été le monde avant FEAR. Ce qu’elle savait, c’est qu’au-delà des villes seul le désert régnait. Le désert et le Temple de FEAR, prison où les Wild Ones qui étaient capturés devaient expier leurs péchés. Car FEAR n’était pas seulement le gouvernement, mais aussi une religion, la religion que tous devaient avoir. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Mais depuis quelques années, un groupe de rebelles se faisaient appeler la Legion of the Black, avec pour membres les Wild Ones, luttait contre FEAR,basé dans le désert avec à leur tête cinq leaders: le Deviant, le Destroyer, le Mystic, le Mourner et le Prophet. Ils avaient de nombreux adeptes fuyant le climat de peur et de contrôle de FEAR, mais malheureusement depuis quelques temps les nouvelles recrues se faisaient rares, et énormément de Wild Ones étaient emprisonnés au Temple. Et ceux qui y entraient n’en sortait jamais. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais une légende circulait, bien souvent dans les lycées d’où les Wild Ones provenaient en grande majorité, une légende parlant d’un sixième leader, doté lui aussi d’un don comme les autres leaders, et cette personne les guiderait dans une bataille décisive. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Malheureusement pour la Legion of the Black ceci ne semblait n’être qu’une rumeur comme une autre, un bien maigre espoir dans leur lutte contre FEAR. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais revenons à notre jeune fille. Elle avait une amie, Cath, qui elle aussi se languissait du manque de liberté. Elles avaient un point commun: Cath dessinait des paysages de liberté et de jours heureux, tandis que son amie les représentait avec mots par la poésie et des récits. Les jeunes filles connaissaient l’illégalité de leurs activités et elles les cachaient en s'assurant que personne ne puisse trouver leur art.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elles songeaient à rejoindre les Wild Ones, surtout Cath. Elle était la plus courageuse des deux, mais comprenait les réticences de son amie Writer. Enfin, essayait. Car elle savait que Writer avait de nombreux doutes. Elle avait peur de FEAR, de ses proches, d’être un poid pour la Legion of the Black, elle ne savait pas si elle serait physiquement  assez forte pour survivre dans le désert, suffisamment forte mentalement pour tout laisser derrière elle de cette manière. Car si Cath ne réfléchissait pas toujours assez, Writer réfléchissait souvent trop. Aucun de ses proches ne savait où se situait ses idéaux, ni ce à quoi elle rêvait. Ils croyaient si dur en FEAR… pas elle. Elle savait le mal que faisait FEAR, elle croyait en la liberté que défendait la Legion of the Black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malgré tout elles n’étaient pas idiotes: elles savaient le danger qu’elles courraient à croire à ces idées. Alors chacune avait un sac avec des affaires de nécessité au cas-où elles devraient fuir et tenter de rejoindre les Wild Ones. Ils savaient toujours où trouver les personnes qui cherchaient à fuir FEAR et rejoindre leur rangs. Personne ne savait comment, mais Writer supposait que c’était grâce au don d’un des leader, qui les aidait à protéger les leurs. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mais revenons au moment présent. Writer était perdue dans ses pensées, et n’en sortit que lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours. Avec Cath, elles se dépéchèrent de ranger leurs affaires pour partir, car leurs parents travaillants, elle avaient une heure de temps libre avant leurs retour, une heure que chacune passait seule, ou parfois avec l’autre, une heure dédiée à la création et la liberté. Ce soir-là, elles se réunirent chez Writer. Celle-ci écrivit un poème, tandis que Cath dessinait.</p>
<p>
  <em>“ Et le temps viendra où la liberté reprendra sa place dans le monde</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Les six porteurs de don seront réunis</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Les emprisonnés seront sauvés</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A la fin, en se fondant dans l’obscurité,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La peur disparaîtra</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Et des cendres des ombres la liberté renaîtra.”</em>
</p>
<p>Ce poème marqua profondément Writer, qui en fit une copie à Cath. Ce n’était pas la première fois que la jeune fille écrivait un texte comme cela, c’était même la raison pour laquelle Cath l’a surnommait Writer, mais ce poème-ci avait une résonance spéciale. Cependant, elle ne pu s'appesantir sur le sujet car ses parents arrivaient et elle et Cath durent faire disparaître leur monde de liberté pour le remplacer par des devoirs inoffensif aux yeux de leurs parents qui les voyaient comme des filles modèles dévouées à FEAR.<br/>C’était le dernier soir que Writer passait avec Cath. Mais ça, elle ne le sut que plus tard.<br/>Le lendemain, elle ne vit pas Cath sur le chemin du lycée. Et c’est en arrivant en cours qu’elle en apprit la raison. Les Parents de Cath avaient découvert l’un des ses carnets à dessins, et la dénoncèrent. “Pour son bien” avait dit sa mère. Son sac déjà prêt,Cath s’enfuit, mais les démons de FEAR tentèrent de la rattraper. “des ombres” avait dit le professeur. Pour Writer, s’était des démons. Elle fut sauvée par deux individus vêtus de noir. “Des Wild Ones” cracha le professeur.</p>
<p>Dans la journée, Writer fut interrogé et la jeune fille du mentir, simuler le fait qu’elle ne savait rien et que les Wild Ones étaient mauvais, des rebelles voulant troubler l’ordre parfait de la société. Mais son regard se faisait de plus en plus critique envers la société de FEAR. Elle avait peur de s’enfuir, mais elle avait, au fil des jours, de plus en plus de mal à se cacher, à simuler son accord à des règles qu’elle haïssait.Son âme de rebelle prenait le dessus.</p>
<p>Mais ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’était que la nuit durant laquelle Cath s’était enfuie, cette dernière avait perdu la copie du poème. Et la personne qui l’avait trouvé était le Mystic. Qui l’avait ensuite montré aux autres leaders. Tous pensaient la même chose: c’était un cadeau de leur dieu de la liberté : car ce poème était une prophétie. Une prophétie écrite de la main de celle qui deviendrait la sixième leader, de celle qui offrirait la Victoire.<br/>A ce moment, le destin de Writer se fixait: les leaders de la Legion of the Black avaient enfin une preuve de son existence, et se lancèrent pour but de la retrouver, elle dont ils ne savaient pas l’identité, être sans nom et sas visage porteur d’espoir.<br/>Writer commença à préparer ses affaires, elle réunit ses carnets et autres textes au cas-où elle aurait à partir. Elle savait que chez les Wild Ones Cath était autant en sécurité qu’elle pouvait l’être et qu’elle pourrait avoir à la rejoindre. Writer avait repris le sport, car elle souhaitait être en meilleure forme physique si elle avait besoin de se rendre dans le désert.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>